Diferente
by Tenten n.n
Summary: Tenten era diferente, sem dúvida. Mas quem disse que isso é ruim? Presente para Prisma-san Te amo, moxa! XDDDDDDDDDDDD


E aí, people??

PRESENTE, Prisma-san, amore!!

Eu fiquei tão emocionada com o que você me deu que eu fiquei com muita vontade de te dar um também.

Está pequeno e não muito bom, mas é a intenção que vale, né?

Espero sinceramente que você goste. Porque eu gostei muito, muito mesmo do seu! O seu está melhor, mas eu ainda faço um presente decente pra você. Esse aqui é mais pra retribuir.

Espero que vocês gostem!

-

-

**DIFERENTE**

Neji sempre encarara Tenten como uma garota diferente. Diferente talvez das garotas com quem ele estava habituado a conviver. Era diferente de Sakura, Ino ou Hinata. Estas estavam sempre se preocupando com a aparência e correndo atrás de um garoto que não prestava a mínima atenção nelas. Chegavam a agir bobamente perto deles.

Tenten não era sensível como elas. Neji nunca vira Tenten chorando ou corando. Mesmo quando perdia uma luta, Tenten parecia forte. Agüentava tudo até o fim com gritos abafados, mas, mesmo assim, sem demonstrar fraquezas. Não era de pedir socorro e procurava ficar mais forte por ela e não para impressionar outra pessoa.

Tenten sempre sorria. Não importava a situação ela sempre dava um jeito de sorrir. Muito diferente de Neji que quase nunca sorria e, quando sorria, era um sorriso cínico, sarcástico e que não agradava a quem observava. O de Tenten era reconfortante, acolhedor e até maternal.

Tenten era a única com quem Neji se permitia uma aproximação maior. Justamente por ela ser diferente. Com o passar dos anos, Neji e Tenten se tornaram melhores amigos. Neji sentia que podia confiar em Tenten e contava-lhe coisas que não contava a mais ninguém. Tenten fazia o mesmo com ele.

Porém, um dia, a imagem que Neji tinha de Tenten mudou um pouco ao encontrá-la chorando sentada em frente a sua casa, abraçada a uma foto. Neji se aproximou de Tenten com o coração apertado. Nunca vira sua companheira de time tão frágil. Tenten percebeu a presença de Neji e o abraçou imediatamente e começou a chorar mais forte do que nunca. Neji a abraçou, sem coragem de lhe perguntar o que a perturbava. Tenten adormeceu no colo de Neji naquela noite. Neji a colocou em sua cama e, ao sair da casa da menina, pode ver o porta-retrato que ela deixara cair. Nele, estava a foto dos pais da menina, que haviam falecido no dia anterior.

Depois daquele dia, Neji começou a enxergar Tenten de uma maneira diferente. Com mais admiração, pois ela sempre sorria como se nada houvesse acontecido. Não queria deixar transparecer sua dor para os outros. Neji nunca mais vira Tenten fraquejar como fez naquela noite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tenten, vamos parar! – decretou Neji, após mais um treinamento.

-Por que parar, Neji?

-Você já chegou ao seu limite, Tenten.

-Não – Neji a encarou. Tenten tinha um olhar determinado e um sorriso decidido em seu rosto. – Neji, eu tenho que ficar muito forte para proteger as pessoas que eu amo. E se eu parar toda vez que você achar que eu estou em meu limite, eu não vou conseguir atingir o meu objetivo – Neji arregalou os olhos. Não esperava essa resposta. – Vamos continuar?

-Claro – Neji sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro como não dava há muito tempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Acho que você vai conseguir – disse Neji, enquanto ele e Tenten almoçavam no Ichiraku.

-Conseguir o quê? – perguntou Tenten, curiosa.

-Conseguir atingir seus objetivos. Todos. Você é muito forte, Tenten.

-Obrigada! – agradeceu Tenten, sorrindo.

-Eu falo sério – Tenten o olhou, confusa. Neji estava muito sério. – Quando seus pais morreram, você seguiu em frente e utiliza a morte deles como um incentivo. Um motivo para continuar. Enquanto eu, quando meu pai morreu, criei um escudo de gelo em volta de mim. Escudo pelo qual ninguém conseguia passar. Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava até você chegar. Você conseguiu atravessa-lo e acho que posso dizer até que você está conseguindo derrete-lo.

-Neji – chamou Tenten.

-Fala...

-É impressão minha ou isso foi uma declaração de amor? – perguntou Tenten, brincalhona.

-O-o quê?! Não... na verdade... eu... – gaguejou Neji.

-Porque se for... – continuou Tenten, aproximando-se de Neji, que ficava cada vez mais corado. – Eu só posso dizer que... Eu também te amo! – e, após dizer isso, deu um selinho em Neji e saiu correndo do lugar. – Você paga a conta, ta legal? – gritou Tenten, rindo.

-Isso não vai ficar assim! – Neji pagou a conta e saiu correndo atrás de Tenten, a qual nem conseguia correr de tanto que ria. O que facilitou para que Neji a alcançasse. – Então, moça, quer ser minha namorada?

-Deixa eu pensar... – pediu Tenten, fingindo-se de pensativa. – Hum... Acho que não vai dar... Sou muito ocupada... – e diante do olhar preocupado de Neji, completou: - É brincadeira! Claro que sim!

Neji beijou Tenten, que correspondeu meio atrapalhada, pois ainda ria. Tenten era diferente, sem dúvida. Mas quem disse que isso é ruim?

-

-

Eu sei que não ta uma obra-prima, mas vocês poderiam deixar reviews, né??

Prisma, espero que tenha gostado. Fiz de coração pra você!

Obrigada pelo meu, ta, moxa?

Kissus!!


End file.
